


Frills

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Frottage, Future Fic, Grinding, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime comes home with the full intent to spend the rest of the evening lounging about in bed. Things go more or less in that direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frills

**Author's Note:**

> [these are the ones in case you are curious](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqoio5NDyd1qcf25xo1_500.jpg)

The sounds of the street covered up any sounds inside the apartment as Jaime walked in, setting his keys and name tag down next to a small stack of mail, mostly junk, on the counter in the kitchen.

"Hey ese!" Jaime called, checking if Bart was there, receiving a barely audible grunt in return from the bedroom. Jaime grabbed an apple from the fridge and started chewing as he slipped off his shoes and moved onto the carpet. Making a quick mental note he confirmed he had nothing pressing still to do, he contemplated seeing if he and Bart could get through a few more levels on the game they still had set up in their room.

He pushed open the door and biting into the last bits of apple held it between his teeth as he tossed off his shirt and moved to hang it up. Due to a complication earlier one of the patients had tossed their lunch and Jaime had already washed up and was wearing his emergency scrubs, he could wear them again tomorrow with no problem. He tossed the last of the apple into a nearby trash as he turned around expecting to see Bart still in his pajamas doing homework.

He was only sort of right.

Bart was laying on his stomach, playing mindsweeper at a speed his fingers blured over the touch screen. Jaime knew Bart was going only just slow enough to be registered by the device and wasn’t in anyway startled by that part. No, that was normal when Bart had finished his school work.

What was startling, was the rainbow frills and not much else covering Bart’s ass. The speedsters feet were covered in what were clearly new thigh high socks with small rainbows, supposedly to match the panties.

And he was wearing one of Jaime’s old shirts. One that was to short torso wise but since the speedsters growth spurts never seemed to hit his shoulders still fit loose enough to sleep in.

"Bart," Jaime asked, suddenly feeling a sort of tickle in his gut.

"Si her-man-o?" Bart didn’t even turn, though his toes bent to wiggle against one another and spreading his legs and from where Jaime was standing, frame the frilly panties.

"When did you get those?" Jaime moved over, sitting down besides Bart, feet still on the ground and leaning back on his elbows.

Bart grinned, "got them just the other day, was out with Traci, she got a matching set. They are totally comfy, touch ‘em!"   
Bart raised his hips, shifting and tilting so the frills would be better presented, still keeping his attention on his 300 some odd game of minesweeper and hissing as he hit another mine and had to start over.

Jaime reached out, touching the frills. They were soft, not quite like silk but more like the material used in swimsuit tops. He absentmindedly started to stroke his hand over them, pressing and feeling the curve of Bart’s with his fingers.

Bart let out a soft hum, closing and pushing his computer away. “any chance of a butt massage?” the speedster’s eyebrows waggling up and down in a way that made Jaime grin as he squeezed his fingers around the handful of ass. Bart’s eyelids lowered, a light moan before he pressed his head into the nest of his arms and shifted to press his ass up more against Jaime’s hand.

Jaime bit his lip before shifting behind and between Bart’s legs, getting both hands settled on the speedster’s hips. His thumbs pressing and rolling the frills around, eyes watching the curve of Bart’s spine as he shifted and the loose shirt bunched up under his arms exposing soft creamy skin.

"Jaime…" the name was whispered and answered with a multitude of light kisses along Bart’s back. When Jaime reached the edge of the shirt his hips pressed against Bart’s ass and Jaime let out a groan of his own.

His hands sliding up and down Bart’s body Jaime huffed a laugh as a long arm reached back to tug Jaime’s pants down. Letting go long enough so that both were in their underwear Jaime moved back, grinding against the frill covered bum of the one underneath him.

"Oh shit," Bart’s back curled. Jaime’s hands moved around, brushing over nipples and teasing at the waistband of Bart’s panties.

”Jaime god, please…” Bart’s breath hitched between slow breaths as he squirmed, toes flexing.

"just…. wow…"

"yeah?"

"yeah" Bart answered with a short laugh, pushing backwards and rocking his hips against Jaime’s covered cock and receiving a nip on his back for his efforts.

Jaime shifted, holding onto Bart loosely as one hand occupied itself with rolling and tugging and teasing one of Bart’s nipples and his other going down to press between his lover’s legs.

Bart grew only louder, and rarely managing any words as he all but vibrated with energy. Mewling and moaning between slow deep breaths, as though trying to concentrate on the moment. Neither really wanted to speed up or finish soon, instead content to draw it out and press against one another.

At least, that seemed to be the plan as after a few more firm slow pressing of hips and teasing tugs Bart reached down and pulled the hand from his chest up to kiss and lick at Jaime’s fingers.

The beetle on Jaime’s back responded almost as enthusiastically, listing off different ideas that Jaime happily shared, repeating them in a heavy husky voice against Bart’s neck as both, possibly all three, grew more and more frantic.

Jaime was thoroughly startled when he was speed flipped onto his back and shorts tugged down and suddenly he could feel the frills directly against his dick as Bart rocked his hips and pressed his own lips against Jaime’s chest. The scarab manifest to grab and hold Bart’s thighs at Jaime’s sides while Jaime’s own hands occupied themselves. This time one hand tangling in a mass of red-brown hair while his own face was held captive between Bart’s hands and his lips now being devoured by the vibrating speed demon that was making his world get fuzzy.

As Jaime’s other hand slid beneath the panties and gripped Bart’s flesh the sounds from the speedster’s lips grew higher and higher in pitch as he shook, eyes glazing over as he kept up the motion and Jaime followed close behind.

Bart collapsed on top of Jaime, panting and giggling from endorphins. The only hiccup in the afterglow being when Jaime had to stay focused enough to tell Khaji-Da that yes, they did need to let go of Bart’s legs and that they both knew for certain Impulse was not going to run.

They lay together catching their breath and smiling like dopes as the AC in their apartment kicked on, letting cold air cool them off.

"so…. whats for dinner?" Bart asked as Jaime yawned slightly and put an arm behind his head.

"I was thinking maybe pizza? That way we don’t have to leave and can finish up our game?"

"crash, I’ll get the phone" Bart hopped up after tugging off his socks to wipe off the fluids from his chest, "jalapenos and onions right?"

Jaime smiled and stretched again, watching Bart move and staring at the mess of hair that would probably need a brush before it ever looked decent enough for public.

"Just get everything hermano, my treat."

**Author's Note:**

> This was done off of an ask on tumblr, please feel free to leave critiques/notes/comments/questions   
> thank you for reading!


End file.
